peelfandomcom-20200213-history
31 July 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-07-31 ;Comments *Start of show: "Thirty days until my birthday music lovers, we celebrate with a session from the Pixies and the usual lashings of top records for the young and old alike". *Peel mentions that the Bastards LP was produced by Butch Vig, who he thinks is such a wonderful name. Butch Vig later on produced Nirvana's successful Nevermind album in 1991. He's also a member of rock band Garbage, whose track 'Vow' entered at number 45 in the 1995 Festive Fifty. Sessions *Pixies #3. Recorded: 1989-04-16. Broadcast: 02 May 1989. Repeated: 22 June 1989 Tracklisting *Johnny Osbourne: The Juggling Steep (7") Jammys @''' *Doom: Exploitation (LP - Double Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Roy Tann: Your Drivers Licence, Please (v/a LP - Jook Block Busters Volume 1) Valmor *Lakim Shabazz: Black Is Back (12") Tuff City '''@ *Fluid: Human Mill (LP - Roadmouth) Sub Pop *Pixies: Wave Of Mutilation (session) *808 State: Pacific State (LP - Quadrastate) Creed *Joyce McKinney Experience: Alone (7" - Boring Rock!) HeathRobinson *Jimmy Well's Dakota Roundup: Curley's Tom-Cat Boogie (v/a LP - Boppin' Hillbilly Vol. 5) White Label *Bastards: Neighbor (LP - Monticello) Glitterhouse *Tiger & Anthony Malvo: How You Do (7") Digital-B :(JP: 'Many millions of young people have written in and said how about playing that tribute to Noel Edmonds again, oh alright!') *Dawson: Noel Edmonds (7" - Romping Egos) Gruff Wit *Pixies: Into The White (session) *Elmore James: Anna Lee (LP - Come Go With Me) Charly *Babes In Toyland: Dust Cake Boy (7" - Dust Cake Boy / Spit To See The Shine) Treehouse *Diblo Dibala: Etoula (LP - Super K / Amour Et Souvenir) Jimmy's Production *Eton Crop: The Modified Martingale (7" - Don't You Want Me?) Megadisc *Inspiral Carpets: Directing Traffic (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Two In A Room: A Passing Thought (12" - Somebody In The House Say Yeah!) Cutting #''' *Pixies: Down To The Well (session) *Carcass: Exhume To Consume (v/a LP - Grindcrusher) Earache *Tarheel Slim & Little Ann: Wild Cat Tamer (LP - Lock Me In Your Heart) Charly *Eugene Chadbourne: Used Record Pile (LP - The Eddie Chatterbox Double Trio Love Album) Fundamental *HDQ: Towing The Line (LP - Sinking) Positive *D.J. Lebowitz: Holiday In Cambodia (LP - Beware Of The Piano) Fowl *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 2 and #''' on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B4554XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1989-07-xx-08-xx Peel Show LE041 *3) 1989-07-xx-08-xx Peel Show LE042 ;Length *1) 1:27:11 *2) 1:35:51 (from 1:31:23) *3) 1:36:08 (to 5:32) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE041 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July August 1989 Lee Tape 41. *3) Created from LE042 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July August 1989 Lee Tape 42. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4554/1) *2) 3) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes